In a Closet
by Han Ji Eun
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke get locked in a closet! 'nuff said. Rating for language, innuendos and everything else just to be safe!


In a Closet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..damn..

Author's Note: I wanna dedicate this story to my Anime Academy friend DarkKanti . . hehe . . inside joke ...

Enjoy!

Sakura walked down the empty hall of the Ninja Academy to the Library when she saw someone who looked to be lost.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"What?" he replied coldly.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Then why does it look like you're wandering around the halls?"

"I'm not wandering."

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and saw that his arm was slightly bleeding.

"How did you get hurt?" she asked pointing to the cut.

"None of your business," he replied once again in a cold way, "now go away."

Sakura looked down, "All right," she said about to walk away.

However, suddenly someone came out of no where and knocked Sasuke and Sakura into a closet that they were standing in front of and locked the door.

"Hehe," the person said laughing running away, "this should be interesting."

"What the fck is going on?!" shouted Sasuke when he realized what happened.

"I don't know," said Sakura weakly.

Now, to let our readers what these two ended up in was the following. It was a small, dark, and crowded with supplies closet. The closet would probably be only big enough for one person to fit, but now Sasuke and Sakura were stuck in it. Then Sasuke started to bang on the door trying to get someone's attention and Sakura started to feel around to try and find a light switch.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru were walking in the hall where the closet was and heard Sasuke's banging on the door.

"What's that noise?" asked Naruto as he walked over to the closet.

"Sasuke-kun is that you sweetie?" asked Ino.

"Yes, it's me! Don't call me sweetie! I'm no one's sweetie!" Sasuke replied angrily, "we're locked in!!"

"We?" asked Ino.

"Sakura and I are locked in!" he replied, "let us out!"

"Sakura's in there?!?!?!" shouted Ino angrily, "get out forehead girl!!"

"I can't Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura angrily standing up in the closet.

Inner Sakura: Hahahahahaha!! I'm stuck in a closet with Sasuke-kun!!

Suddenly as Sakura stood up, a couple of brooms feel on top of Sakura and Sasuke knocking them down and they were on top of each other. a/n: to you perverted people, they were wearing clothes.

"Shit," said Sasuke when he fell down, but suddenly blushed when he felt Sakura's body on top of his, "Sakura?"

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she opened her eyes and found herself on Sasuke's body. She blushed.

Now, we will continue this part from the outside of the closet where Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Ino were listening.

Sasuke (from under Sakura): "Get off of me!"

Sakura (under two brooms): "I can't!"

Sasuke: What do you mean you can't?"

Sakura (pressing against the brooms): "I'm stuck!"

Meanwhile,

"What the hell are they doing in there?!" asked Ino angrily.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna know," said Shikamaru.

In the closet:

Sasuke (pushing himself up): "What do you mean you can't?"

Sakura: "It's too heavy!"

Sasuke: "What do you mean it's heavy?!"

"It's too big!" shouted Sakura still trying to get out from under the brooms when suddenly some old erasers with chalk dust fell all over Sakura.

"What are they doing?!" shouted Ino from the outside.

"What the hell?!" shouted Sakura looking at the erasers.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm covered in white stuff!" shouted Sakura.

"WHAT?!?!?!" shouted the four others from outside the closet.

Then, as if almost on cue, blood started to come out of Sasuke's wound.

"It's blood!!" shouted Sakura when she saw the wound bleeding.

"Of course it's blood!" shouted Sasuke picking up the eraser, "what's this?"

"I don't know, I can't see!" shouted Sakura.

"It feels soft and like cotton," said Sasuke.

"Oh god..." said Ino looking at Hinata grimacing, "you don't think?"

"Oh no..."said Hinata also grimacing, "I hope not..."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Women things," said Ino in a matter-of-fact tone, "you wouldn't understand."

Shikamaru, figuring it out, "Oh shit, I hope not.."

"What?" asked Naruto obviously not getting it.

"Shut up and just listen!" snapped Ino, obviously interested to find out more.

"The bleeding! It's not stopping!" cried Sakura from inside the closet because the cut on Sasuke just kept bleeding.

"Well put this there!" shouted Sasuke taking off his shirt to put on the cut. DROOOOLLL!!

"Why are you giving me your shirt?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Put it there on the bleeding!" Sasuke shouted.

"His shirt?!?! What the fck is going on?!?! Hinata use your Byakugan to look inside!" cried Ino.

Hinata did some hand seals and looked inside and grimaced but before Ino could ask her anything, she ran away.

"Dammit!" shouted Ino, "Shikamaru?! Can't you pick the lock?!"

"No, it's too troublesome," Shikamaru replied.

Ino bitchsmacked him. Then suddenly Kakashi appeared with a "POOF!"

"This just went from bad to worse," thought Ino as Kakashi asked what happened.

"I see," said Kakashi, "well, I guess I don't mind some entertainment."

"WHAT?!?!?!" shouted Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Back in the closet Sakura and Sasuke were sitting and then some cleaning fluid fell on Sasuke's cut.

"OWWW!!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"What?" cried Sakura worried.

"It stings!!"

"What stings?"

"You know!"

"What does he mean by that?" asked Ino.

"I don't know," Kakashi said grinning.

Ino put her head on Shikamaru's shoulder anxiously.

"Ok, ok, breathe in and out! In and out!" said Sakura trying to calm down Sasuke who was moaning from the stinging.

"I can't! It hurts!" Sasuke moaned.

"Breathe!" Sakura commanded.

"I can't!" groaned Sasuke, "this is a messy thing!"

"That's it!" exclaimed Ino, "I'm going in!"

"Wait," said Kakashi silencing Ino, "I wanna listen more."

"YOU PERVERT!" shouted Ino attempting to smack Kakashi, but missed and hit Naruto in the head.

"Ow.." said Naruto rubbing his head.

"The blood it's going everywhere!" shouted Sakura.

"Put the shirt there!" Sasuke commanded.

"I can't see it!" replied Sakura. Then she took the shirt and placed the shirt, a tad bit harshly on the cut.

"OWW!" shouted Sasuke, "Get off!"

And with that the two brooms from before fell upon them again and Sakura this time landed with he lips on top of Sasuke's.

"Oh my god!!" thought Sakura blushing, "I just kissed Sasuke!!"

"What just happened?" thought Sasuke, "did we just kiss?"

Then as Sakura attempted to get up, Sasuke pulled her back down into another kiss.

"EEEEEE!!!" squealed Sakura, "that tickles Sasuke-kun!"

"What was that?!" asked Ino.

Little did Ino know that when Sasuke pulled Sakura to kiss her again, he kissed her on her neck. a/n: coincidence? I don't think so.

Then a janitor heard the commotion and came over to the group.

"What's going on?!" he asked a tad bit angrily.

"Two of my students are locked in the closet," said Kakashi calmly while holding down a raging Ino.

"Is that all? Then why all the commotion?" replied the janitor as he started to open the door. When he opened it, it revealed a shirtless Sasuke, a disheveled Sakura with the chalkdust all over her, and a very messy closet with blood, chalkdust and liquid cleaner all over the place.

"Sasuke-kun! My love!" shouted Ino as she ran over and grabbed Sasuke in a tight hug. Then she pointed at Sakura, "What the hell happened!?"

"Huh?" asked a puzzled Sakura. Then she turned around and saw the closet, "Shit," she thought.

Ino was about to kill Sakura when Shikamaru pulled Ino away. Then Naruto decided to leave to find Hinata as Kakashi left to talk to the janitor. There was then silence.

"Uh...Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura nervously breaking the silence.

"What?" he said.

"Shouldn't you show that cut to the nurse?"

"Fine," he replied standing up and offering a hand to help Sakura up.

Sakura saw the hand offered to her and gave a puzzled look.

"Are you gonna go with me to the nurse or not?" Sasuke asked a little impatiently.

Sakura nodded her head and took Sasuke's hand as they walked down the hall.

"Anno, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started.

"What?" he replied.

"You do know that we could've knocked the door down?"

Sasuke sweatdropped as he thought about it. He sighed and just said quietly, "No shit." And they continued on their merry waya/n: no more sugar for me......owari! The end!

Author: Phew! Haha! Got it done in one day! Yay! Shout out to DarkKanti at Anime Academy and all my friends, UZ, Senshi, Animegoddess1, Naota16, TnR( salutes ) and if I forgot anyone, sorry! Love ya all!

Review! Or I'll send my lab monkeys and their kodoma friends after you!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
